Reaching Out
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: A Jacob/Edward friend fic. Set shortly after Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Edward bond.


**A Jacob/Edward friendship fic. I want to show a secondary side to their relationship, one that was kind of played on in Breaking Dawn.**

**

* * *

**

I turned to Bella and smiled, my frozen face wrinkling in a familiar gesture. She placed a hand softly upon my shoulder and it rose instinctively to this feeling. Her skin was cool upon my iced body. It was cold but burning hot, with a fire that could never die out. I placed my hand on hers and she hastily shook it off. I frowned and she smiled back to me.

"I have to go, Edward." She said, in reply to my silent question. I nodded.

"Have a nice trip, love." Bella leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. A thousand emotions ignited within my body, Love, Desire, Want, Passion, Intensity and Lonelyness. Knowing that she would be gone was a good enough reminder to set me off. My eyes squinted slightly, attempting to force out tears that had long since dried up from the venom. A deep voice from behind interjected and knocked me off balance.

"Hey, are we all getting a parting gift, cause I could use some love..." He remarked suggestively. I had grown accustomed to Jacob being around lately. I didn't really consider him a friend, more as a passing accuantance, who was bound to my daughter. We had never spoken properly, I felt strange around Jacob, as though I wasn't meant to be near him. We were repelling ends of the spectrum, so to say, and those ends should never be in the same room, usually. But he made Bella happy, and that made me happy.

"Here," Bella chirped, her voice fluid as running water. He slapped her smooth palm hard against Jacob's arm, "Enjoy!" He chuckled softly to myself, not at Jacob's reaction but to Bella's manner of action. Jacob rubbed his arm in mock pain, I was certain Bella would never physically hurt Jacob. It also helped he was stronger than he used to be. Bella turned back to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She squeaked. I smiled back and waved her goodbye. Bella turned and lept out of the window at a dazzling pace, with Alice and Jasper following behind her. I could hear a fleeting thought directed towards me, thrown into my mind. It was Alice.

_I'll take care of her_

I nodded in response, noting that it was obvious Alice was watching my reaction from a distance. I felt my hold on her thoughts slip and I figured she was long gone by now. I almost laughed as I thought back to Alice's comment. Alice...take care of Bella, I was sure it would have been the other way around. I turned around to face Jacob, as he shot a questioning look my way.

"Bro, you gotta tell me what's going on in your head, you're like a giant question mark!" He smirked. I sighed and shook my head, loose strands of my bronze hair falling lazily upon other, more stiff pieces.

"Don't call me 'bro'," The word twisted around in my mouth, the weak vocabulary Jacob had was wasted on even him, "And please try not to refer to me as a 'giant question mark' I can read minds, that's it." Jacob's eyes opened wide, stunned. He stumbled back slightly.

"Sorry...that's just kind of a mouthful!" He admitted. I sighed once again, it was easier to talk to Nessie. Using my hands in simple gestures seemed to work for Jacob. He enjoyed movement, it kept his attention. I smirked at that thought.

"Jacob, it's no more of a mouthful than 'giant question mark', in fact, 'read minds' is two syllables less than 'giant question mark'." Jacob's stunned look increased, as he became more and more dumbfounded.

"Sorry...," He began, but I cut him off.

"You said that." I replied, the tensity in my voice probably more strong than I had intended. "Sorry, I'm more on edge, than I should be. And I also shouldn't be snapping at you." Jacob warmed at my apology and his body relaxed as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"It's alright, I just want to be here for Bella and Nessie...and you man. We're buddies now, we need to act like it." Strangely, Jacob's touch was calming, his warm skin didn't penetrate the cold of my own but it eased my worry. I smiled weakly to him.

"Thanks your a good friend." I had never thought of anyone outside my family as being my friend, but then I suppose, if Jacob and Nessie's feelings developed, he too would be part of my weird and wonderful family. I stared off out the window, fully aware that I had disconnected from the world around me.

"Back at you..." Jacob stared at me, his face wrought with concern. I noticed him from out of the corner of my eye and I shifted my head slightly so it was relatively facing him, my gaze still locked on the expanding woodland.

"Are you OK?" He asked, his voice quivering. I rose my hand to the window ledge, Bella's sweet scent was still floating around, knocking back and forth in the light breeze. My hand dropped down and I subconciously began picking at the paint, a very human gesture.

"I'm fine." I replied, not turning my head or stopping picking at the paint. Jacob stood silent for a moment, before interupting.

"Edward, stop!" He yelled, knowing it was the only way to stop me. I looked up, sighing silently. "Look what you did." He said, quieter this time. Jacob pointed down at the window sill, on it was a musical score. One I didn't recognise, I played it over in my head, hearing a soothing beat. Jacob stood still again.

"That looks cool." Jacob muttered, his voice weak and uneasy. He was unsure of my reply. I turned my face to his and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it's Bella's theme. I wrote while she was sleeping one night, I thought it was lost. It's hard to hold onto my songs." Jacob shuffled on the spot, his heartbeat slowing. I had even lost track of the regular beats.

"Will you play it?" He asked. I nodded as I slid over to the piano. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt the keys beneath my fingertips. I brushed across them, playing out the notes in my head. The music was fluid, graceful and beautiful. Everything Bella was. I stopped, the piece was short but to the point. I turned to Jacob. He had leant next to the piano and was standing with his eyes closed.

"That was good. You wrote it?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, my voice quieter but still clear. He nodded, smiling in admiration.

"You should get a job as a composer, that Star Wars guy hasn't got anything on you!" He laughed loudly and I slid some papers playfully towards him. I even felt my own chest heave as I begun to laugh. Jacob whipped the papers back around at me and I ducked, allowing them to ride the breeze over the top of me and onto the floor. We both stood there laughing, before I finally spoke up.

"Jacob?" He looked up, still giggling, "Thanks for being a good friend."

* * *

**Well that was it. R&R please!**


End file.
